A Halloween party
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: It's Halloween evening. Honoka got lost in Maki's house just after being cursed. Could contain shocking content (like defloration) VampHonoka x Maki (w/FutaHono).


**English isn't my first language so excuse me if I'm mispelling some words.** **This is a FutaVampHonoka x Maki story.** **I definitly don't own Love Live. Honomaki is my OTP. **

**Review : I'm sorry for the format, there was a problem when I published it. _ **

"Nozomi ? What is it ?" Nozomi stood up in the clubroom.

"Well... it's almost Halloween. Why don't we do a little cosplay party at someone's house in the evening ?" They all looked at each other, seemingly surprised by the proposal.

"W-well, Halloween isn't really my kind of thing, I think I'll pass.." Nozomi smirked

"Uh-huh ? Are you scared of monsters, Elicchi ?" Eli sighed in despair. 'I really can't hide anything to her..'

"N-Nozomi... I just don't like it."

"Me too, and if I was you, I would like to learn for the next exam."

"C'mon, Maki-chan ! They're in 3 weeks, you've got the time. You already study allthe time nya !" Rin pouted, followed by Nico.

"We'll eat sweets !"

"No way, Halloween is for childs" Nico clicked her tongue, mumbling into her breath

"And you're the one believing in Santa..."

"What did you just said ?!" Nico chuckled

"Nothing. ~" Maki stood up.

"Calm yourselves, please. Let's decide by a vote."

"Umi-chan, you just sound like a polititian.."

"Well Honoka, I prefer this instead off having a war in the clubroom. Anyways. Rise your hands for those who does want the Halloween party to happen." Everyone rose their hand, except for Maki and Eli.

"We've got the majority ! Let's do it nya !"

"I won't come."

"Don't worry Elicchi, you'll be exempt from the courage test."

"Huh Nozomi.."

"Elicchi's coming ! The last one's Maki !" Eli looked a bit embarassed but didn't say anything.

"Well, I won't come anywhere and won't change my mind as easily as Eli.."

"How fitting, we're doing it at your home !"

"H-huh ?! You're so stubborn... Why at MY place ?"

"Didn't you say that your parents won't be there for a few weeks? And your house is so big. But don't worry, we won't explode it." Maki gave her a bored look and started curling her hair as usual.

"I'll make the cosplays ! ~ What do you want to be ?"

"I'll be a cat nya ! What do you want to be, Kayo-chin ?"

"Uhh.. I don't really know... A witch ?"

"Elicchi, what are you going to be ? A fox would fit you perfectly. ~ For myself, I'm going to be a witch too."

"A cat, two witches... a fox.. What about you, Umi-chan ?"

"I-I don't know, what would fit me ?" Honoka stood up.

"Umi-chan sure is a pirate ! For myself, I'd like to be a vampire !"

"Okay ~ There's Maki and Nico left."

"There's no way I'm cosplaying..."

"Then give her just cat ears. As for me, the super idol Nico, I'll be a princess."

"Nicocchi, Halloween is supposed to be scary.. Kotori, let's add some blood on the dress ~"

"Okay ! ~ Two cats, two witches, a fox, a pirate, a vampire, and a bloody princess..!"

"And you, what are you going to be, Kotori-chan ?"

"Hmm.. I don't know yet... Maybe I'll be a pirate too. ~"

"Woah ! You're going to match with Umi !"

"Hehe ~"

The due date, they all went together cosplayed to Maki's house.

"W-what's all this ? It isn't even 20 p.m..."

"Let's begin !" They entered and prepared the matresses in the living-room.

"Everyone, I prepared some macarons. ~" They ate some other dishes they cooked for the party.

"Hey, everyone, I'm bored so I'll go to take a shower."

"Aww Maki, that's too bad.." She left without a word. Nozomi stood up and looked at everyone with a grin.

"Anyways if Maki isn't here in the room, she sure wouldn't like it at all." Everyone looked at Nozomi with a questionning look.

"What are you talking about ? I'm going to take my toothbrush."

"Wait a minute Honoka. It won't take long." She closed her eyes and mumbled some non-audible words. Eli looked a bit frightened.

"N-Nozomi ? What are you doing right now ?" She finally opened them and looked at everyone.

"I'm training my spiritual power."

"Hehe Nozomi, you cast a spell on us ? Are you fininished ?" She smiled to Honoka.

"Yep, you can go." Honoka leaved the room.

"N-Nozomi... what spell did you invoke..?"

"Knowing that it's Halloween, it was the only opportunity I had to do it. I transformed you into the cosplay you're wearing for one night. At 6 a.m you'll loose your abilities." Everyone looked at Nozomi with a confused look.

'Huh... Maki's house sure is huge... Big enough to manage to get myself lost... Hm ? There's a heavenly smell right coming from the end of the corridor..' She walked slowly to the front of the door. It opened. It was Maki just leaving the shower. Water was dripping from her wet hair and she was wearing nothing but a towel, hiding from her bust to her kneels.

"W-what ? What are you doing here Honoka ?! You surprised me !"

"I-I'm sorry, I just felt an apetizing smell and it leaned me here..."

"Apetizing ?! There's nothing to eat here. Anyways, could you leave a minute so I could wear something ? We're in my chamber." Maki opened one of her closet, full of pajamas.

"I-I can't... Maki, that's stronger than me.."

"What are you talking about ? I'm just asking you to leave for one minute.. It isn't that-.. H-Honoka ? What are you-.." Honoka walked to Maki and pressed her against one of the closets. She began to lick the nape of her neck, taking Maki off of guard and making her loose the towel.

"Mm.. H-Honoka ! C-cut it out ! What's gotten into you ?!" She tried to push Honoka away but shehugged her tightly to maintain her in place. Then Maki noticed two long canines when Honoka opened her mouth. 'It-it must be a part of her cosplay..' Suddenly, she felt a pain above her shoulder bone, before understanding that Honoka was really sucking her blood. She tried to escape but the ginger haired girl was surprisingly strong. After a few minute, Maki managed to push Honoka away.

"Stop it immediatly.. If you continue, I'm going to collapse or even die !" Honoka seemed to come back to herself and looked troubled.

"W-what did I just do... Why am I drinking your blood ?! It's like I really became a vampire.. Wait.." Maki opened a slide to desinfect the marks Honoka left on her and sat on her bed.

"Wait what ? If you know why and how you suddenly became a vampire, then just tell me. I have never seen you with such hard and long fangs before."

"Well.. it must be Nozomi... Just before I left she cursed all the people in the living-room." Maki looked at Honoka, surprised. Then Honoka suddenly blushed brightly.

"What ?" When she remembered that her towel fell when Honoka maintained her, her face went the same color as her hair.

"D-DON'T LOOK" Honoka hardly turned her head to look at the wall. Maki went in the large bed and covered herself with the blankets. She was going to order Honoka to give her a pajama when she noticed a mount in between Honoka's thighs.

"You sure are unique..." Honoka didn't get the meaning of the phrase at first but followed Maki's look. She blushed even more and tried desesperatly to hide it.

"Does the sight of me naked turned you on to this point ?" Honoka gasped at the comment.

"I-I... I'm sorry.. T-The taste of your blood was also delicious... I can't help myself.."

She began to sob. Maki's eyes widened at the sight of Honoka embarassed to death, it was the first time she saw her like that, making her feeling guilty.

"C-C'mon... Don't cry.." Maki was confused and didn't know what to do.

"M-Maki... Can you accord me a favor... I beg you.." She had a bad feeling and wasn't reassured at all.

"Ask me already.."

"Uh.. Could you h-help me with my e-erection..." She curled up to hide her face. 'I knew it..'

What can I do to help you with it ?! Just stop erecting.."

"Th-that's not how it works... I can't stop it like that... I mean..." Maki sighed

"That's enough. C-come here." Honoka moved toward hesitantly.

"F-for real ?"

"Don't make me repeat ! It's just that it would be troublesome if other persons found out that you were unnatural.." The tomato girl unzipped the ginger girl's skirt and lowered her white pantie. Honoka sighed as she felt relieved from the tight underwears.

"My... This is huge..." Maki gasped when she noticed that she said it louder than she thought as she saw Honoka blushing one more time.

"I-Is it the first time you see a cock ?" Maki blushed in embarassment.

"O-of course it's the first time !"

"Are you virgin ?"

"S-stop asking embarassing things !"

"You aren't ?"

"You sure are stubborn..." she pulled Honoka on the bed and began to move her hand around Honoka's thing. She began to moan and Maki went on top of her, biting her ear.

"I am." She said quietly, before coming back down and beginning to lick the head. After a few minutes, Honoka arched her back, and pulled out her tongue in ecstasy.

"M-Maki... D-don't stop.. I-I'll cum... Ah.. M-Maki-chan..." She shot right in Maki's mouth, caughting her off of guard knowing that she didn't know the meaning of _cum_. Maki coughted and spat out a part, the other that she swallowed unwillingly.

"Uh.. W-what's this liquid ? It's so thick and hot..." Honoka was panting heavily.

"It's... cum.. You really don't know about this.. ?"

"N-no I don't.. E-eh-.. W-what ?!" Honoka suddenly went on top of her, giving her a kiss. 'Her lips are so soft... Wait.. W-what am I thinking about ?!' She pushed Honoka.

"H-hey, I said I'd only help you with your erection..."

"Well, I'm not done yet..." Maki noticed that Honoka's cock was now ready for another round.

"L-let me do you... You're dripping wet.." 'I don't get what she's talking about...' Then she gasped as she felt Honoka beginning to lick in between her inner thighs.

"Wait... W-what are you doing ?!" But surprisingly she felt a feeling she didn't know. A really nice feeling. She began to moan, didn't controlling herself anymore.

"H-Honoka... I-I'm going crazy... s-stop that.. It's way too stimulating..." she moaned increasingly loud to finally reach her climax, almost shouting. Honoka went back on top of Maki, watching her panting.

"W-why did you do that..?"

"I wanted you to feel good too." "

I-it wasn't what we-.."

"I-I think about you too.. I don't want to be the only one feeling good..."

"...W-why did you repeat my name several times just before c-cumming..?" Honoka's face went as red as Maki's hair.

"W-well.. M-Maki... I... I'm in love with you... I'm sorry..." Maki's eyes widened at the confess.

"H-huh ? W-why are apologizing..?"

"I-I'm saying it out of the blue, after what we've done.. so..."

"Uh.. Honoka... L-listen to me... I- I might like you too.. J-just a bit.." Honoka's face brightened up in surprise.

"S-so, is that making us l-lovers ?" Maki looked away, blushing.

"A-ask it already..."

"Well... N-Nishikino Maki, will you be my girlfriend ?"

"J-jeez... There was no need to be so formal about it... I'll be your girlfriend." Honoka's face brightened up and she hugged her girlfriend happily.

"Jeez... S-so.. D-don't you want to put it in... ?"

"H-huh ?"

"You want to, right ?"

"A-are you sure I can ?"

"G-go ahead.." She kissed Maki and stood up on her, the cock slowly entering inside Maki. A stripe of blood dripped on the bed.

"Woah.. it's bleeding... I-I took Maki-chan's virginity... D-does it hurt ?"

"Y-yes, but keep moving, I'm alright." She began to move, then faster, both of them panting and moaning.

"Aah.. It feels so good, I'm already on verge to cum another time..."

"L-let's cum together... Honoka.." They both arched their back, reaching their peak at the same time. Maki almost lost cousciousness, feeling that kind of pleasure for the first time and felt Honoka licking around her entrance.

"W-what are you doing ?! You aren't finish yet ?!"

"Ah, no, don't worry, I just wanted to taste your blood another time. I-I love its taste.."

"I-I told you to stop saying such embarassing things..."

"It's you who asked me to explain..."

"A-anyways.. now that you're satisfied, you should go take a shower.."

"You also need to ! Come with me."

"Go ahead, I'll change the sheets into some clean one."

"Okay Maki-chan ! ~"

They went back to the corridor, because Honoka wasn't done yet to find her toothbrush. They found Nozomi next to the bags.

"Oh ? Hey you two ! Long time no see. ~"

"It's barely been two hours." Nozomi grinned devilishly

"Honoka ? You took a shower here ? With Maki ? Since when you two have gotten that close ?" Both Honoka and Maki blushed.

"Y-you're getting it all wrong ! I just got lost and found Maki's chamber so she told me to go take a shower ! That's all !" But Nozomi didn't buy it at all.

"Uh-huh ? Since when has she become that nice ? And now she's accompaniying you because she doesn't want you to get lost another time ? How cute ~"

"N-Nozomi !"

"Don't worry Maki, I already know. I'm a witch, so I can see everything throught my crystal ball... You understand ?" She grinned even more.

"And just for tomorrow, it's just an advice, but you souldn't wear a low neckline for a momeny, I don't think you want everyone to see how wildly Honoka sucked you dry.." They blushed even more.

"Aww, how cute ~ Anyways, have a good night, you'll be human again at 6 a.m, just in case if you need to benefit of your teeth a bit more.. See ya ! ~" She left in the surprisingly silent living-room

"Uh... She saw everything... That pervert... There's no way I'm letting them spend Halloween in my house again !" Honoka giggled, giving Maki a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Maki-chan ! ~" Maki blushed

"J-jeez.. I love you too.."

End ~

 **Thanks for reading this story, even thought the subject was a bit special. ~**


End file.
